


Watch Your Mouth

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Preacher, Preacher (TV)
Genre: Cassidy being Cassidy, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunkeness, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Other, Priest Kink, Sex Pollen, Spitroasting, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, i don't know where this came from, i guess, more like sex Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an old friend of Jesse Custer who meets him for a drink. He doesn't know yet that he can speak things into being. You don't know yet that his words are going to get you in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Your Mouth

You were glad that Jesse Custer had come back to Annville, even f he didn't seem glad to return. Maybe that was selfish of you, but Jesse had been one of your best friends as a child, not to mention one of your first unrequited crushes, and since your last relationship failed miserably, it would be nice to see someone from your happy childhood. You were pretty big on the good old days lately.  
It was odd seeing Jesse with a preacher's collar, but you soon got used to it. Despite his holy calling, he was the same old Jesse: he liked listening to the same music, liked drinking the same beer ( only now you two were both old enough to sit in a bar to drink it), and liked talking about school and the summers you spent getting in trouble and acting stupid. What he didn't like talking about was why he left Annville to begin with, so you left that alone. He didn't much talk about the weird Irishman who'd moved into the church attic, either, but you didn't think much about him other than to be grateful he'd fixed the air conditioner.

It had been a worrying week for Jesse - first he'd beaten up Donnie and landed in jail, then he was sick for several days. But after Sunday morning, he seemed like old Jesse again. So you decided to see if he wanted to hang out.  
'Hey, wanna get a drink tonight, see if that Garth Brooks song is still on the jukebox?' you asked Jesse after his non-sermon.  
Jesse smiled as he lit a cigarette. 'That sounds like fun,' he said, exhaling smoke into the wind. He glanced back at the church, watching the parishioners depart, seeing Walter and his niece climb into Walter's truck and drive away. He turned to you and said, 'Why don't we make it an hour from now instead.'  
You shrugged, telling him you'd see him then, and got in your own car to go home.

 

An hour later you walked into the bar, where Jesse had already pulled up a stool and ordered a beer for you. The familiar refrain of 'Friends in Low Places' played from the jukebox, and you laughed as you took your seat. The two of you talked and drank, and you were starting to feel like you had a bit too much, but it got Jesse talking, so you stayed.

Somehow the subject of Cassidy came up. You'd never so much as talked to him, but he seemed to stay close to Jesse since helping him in the preacher's bar fight.  
'I wonder if I should bring home a bottle of something for him,' Jesse slurred, staring at the bottles lining the wall.  
Your drunk humor was in full swing as you answered, 'Let him get his own.' You finished your beer and laughed. 'Fuck Cassidy,' you told him.  
Jesse laughed, and looked right at you. 'No, you fuck Cassidy,' he replied, laughing at his own clever play on your words as he turned back to his glass.  
But you stopped laughing. You were too busy thinking about his command. You fuck Cassidy. It filled your head, making it hard to think.  
You got up and excused yourself, heading to the back where your car was parked, and got in. Jesse's words were heavy in your head as you began driving. You weren't sure where you were going until you pulled into the church parking lot. You got out of the car and went into the building.  
You could almost hear the words now, like Jesse was with you, repeating them. You fuck Cassidy. You walked up the stairs to the living area, searching. A pair of boots stood in the hall, and a pair of jeans laid beside them. You followed the trail of clothes into Jesse's room, hearing the shower run and a man singing loudly about Britannia and Germans. You fuck Cassidy came the whisper again, and as the water stopped running, you took off your dress and shoes.  
The singing stopped, and the door opened, and Cassidy stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was tall and skinny, with dark hair shaved on the sides of his head. His arms were covered in tattoos, and his chest dusted with hair that trailed down past his belly. His intense eyes eventually noticed you standing before him, in just your underwear, and he frowned in confusion. 'You lost?' he asked in a heavy brogue, voice tinged with amusement, and a smile began to spread on his face.

You. Fuck. Cassidy.

You reached out and pulled the towel from his waist, closing the distance between the two of you, and grasped Cassidy's dick, rubbing it to hardness, pausing to spit in your palm to slick him up. The Irishman stood there in shock, unsure what was happening, but not moving to stop you. It wasn't long before he was hard, his cock long and slender, and you pulled him to the bed, pushing him back against the mattress, and Cassidy had grabbed your face, pulling you into a kiss that was mostly teeth and tongues. You struggled to get your bra off, your fingers not working the way you'd like. All you could focus on was Cassidy's length pressing against your panties, rubbing the lace against your drenched pussy, and you needed him more than air.

Cassidy's fingers covered your own, helping you with the hook, and he freed your breasts. His sharp teeth scraped against your nipples, and your hips bucked hard against his. 'Fuck,' he breathed, and decided to stop wasting time. He tore the fabric off you and pulled you onto his cock, and only as he sank into you did you finally feel relief.

'Shit, you're that wet for me?' Cassidy asked breathlessly as he set a punishing pace. 'I don't even know your name.' He grinned as he pulled you into another kiss, softer this time, his hands on your hips as he fucked into you. You dragged your nails across his chest as you sat up, rocking against him, and you took his hand, sucking his fingers before placing them between your legs.

'Fuck, you're incredible,' he muttered as he used his wet fingers to rub your clit. You were already so close to coming, and seeing the way Cassidy stared at you was bringing you closer. He glanced away for a moment, smiled wickedly, and met your eyes again. 'Why don't we try some reverse cowgirl, yeah?' he suggested, stilling your hips with his hands. Reluctantly, you stopped moving, and turned around to sit on his dick, groaning as he slid into you again. He pushed up, his cock hitting just the right angle. His fingers found your clit again as you began to ride him.

'What the fu- Fuck, not on my bed!!'

You screamed when you heard Jesse's voice, and scrambled off of Cassidy to cover yourself with the sheets. Cassidy just grinned at him, not bothering to cover himself.

'What are you doing here?' Jesse continued. 'I got worried when you didn't come back, and they said you left. Why are you...' He motioned to the two of you, trying to keep his eyes above your necks.

'I'm sorry,' you said softly. 'I had to.' You glanced at Cassidy, who was splitting his attention between you and Jesse, and looking very amused.

'Hang on,' Cassidy said, 'were you two together at some point? Cos I'm getting vibes...'

Both you and Jesse ignored him.

'...You had to?' Jesse repeated. He sat on the corner of the bed, too wobbly from drink to stand much longer.

'I can't explain it,' you offered feebly.

'You heard her, she had to,' Cassidy interjected. 'As you can see, she's not quite finished, so if you could-' He motioned for Jesse to leave.

'Look, (y/n)-' Jesse stopped as his eyes followed your gaze. You could see his erection through his pants, and you were still under whatever influence had made you want Cassidy. Also, still kind of drunk. Before you knew it, your hand was on Jesse's groin.

Jesse gasped, and you expected him to push your hand away. When he didn't, you began to unfasten his pants. Once you reached in, Jesse seemed to relax, and he kissed you as you stroked him.

'Uh, don't mean to interrupt,' Cassidy interrupted, 'but have you ever been spit-roasted, love?'

'Shut up,' Jesse snapped, but he was standing up and pushing his pants down even as Cassidy spoke. You knelt on the bed, heart racing, as you glanced up at Jesse, and licked a stripe up his exposed cock, from balls to tip, before sucking him into your mouth. He whispered a curse as your tongue traced his shaft.

You felt Cassidy shift on the bed, moving behind you and holding your hips still as he slid into you, and you moaned around Jesse as the Irishman began fucking you again. You sucked Jesse harder, suddenly wanting to taste more than just the pre-cum leaking from his dick. As Cassidy pounded into you, he pressed you against Jesse's groin, and you relaxed your throat to take him in deeper. You looked up at your friend, his eyes closed and lips parted as he panted, stroking your hair absently.

From behind you, Cassidy recited a litany of profanities, rubbing your clit in time with his thrusts, and soon you couldn't understand him at all. Your world had narrowed to the two men surrounding you and your impending release.

Without warning, Jesse came, and you swallowed him down, sucking him through his orgasm. He pulled out of your mouth, sinking onto the bed and closing his eyes. Cassidy, still fucking you, lifted you up so you were leaning back against him. He kept one hand on your hip, using the other to brush your hair aside, and bit down hard on the side of your neck. It hurt, but it was enough to send you crashing over the edge, and you moaned as you were consumed with pleasure. You felt Cassidy's cock twitch once before pulsing inside you as he came.

The Irishman held you steady as he helped you back onto the bed beside him. You wiped the sweat from your face as you rested, listening to the two men breathing: Jesse's deep and even, Cassidy's ragged and shallow. Time seemed to slow, and you weren't sure if you drifted off for a bit.

There was movement on the other side of you, and you opened your eyes to see Jesse fastening his pants. He looked at you, smiling, and said, 'I have some business to attend to. I'll see you later?' You nodded, and he kissed your cheek. To Cassidy, he said uncomfortably,'You're washing my sheets tonight.' With that, he staggered out of the room.

You glanced at Cassidy as you rose to dress, turning your back as you put on your clothes.

'Oh, come on, (y/n), no sense in acting shy now,' Cassidy said. You ignored him and finished dressing. Once you were decent, you turned back to him. You still weren't sure why you had needed him so badly - especially when you'd never so much as been introduced - but you didn't regret it. Before you could lose your nerve, you leaned down to kiss him one more time.

Cassidy smiled as you pulled away, and said, 'Anytime, love. Even when your Aunty Mary comes to visit.'

He winked, and you nodded, having no idea what he was talking about, and left. You got back to your car, thinking what a weird day this had been. You sort of hoped there were more like it in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this trash.  
> The song Cassidy sings in the shower is 'The Grand Old Dame Britannia,' a popular song during the Easter Rising (during which comics!Cassidy fought and died).  
> 'Aunty Mary' is Irish slang for period. Look at me being all accurate with my porn.


End file.
